


Good Shot

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Tao is surprised by Captain Raydor's shot with the beanbag gun in "Death Warrant," but Lt. Provenza doesn't think it was all that. Competition ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or much of anything. I just fiddle around with them and then throw them back. Hopefully better off than when I got them.

“You should have seen that shot!” Tao’s voice still held the same amount of awe it had on the street when Captain Raydor had initially taken their suspect down. He was animatedly describing the scene to anyone who would listen, unaware that the head of F.I.D was standing within earshot behind them.

“Right between the eyes. How far away would you say, Lt. Tao?” Try as she might, she couldn’t keep the pride out of her voice. The lieutenant in question looked up first, his shock quickly transferring from his voice to his face. The other lieutenants looked up after a moment, both stumbling to their feet.

“O-Oh, Captain. I was retelling—“ Tao tried to answer, but Provenza quickly cut him off.

“Anyone could’ve taken that shot, Mike. Nothing to be too proud over.” Sharon’s eyebrow shot up as she regarded the older detective, her head shaking very slightly. 

“You couldn’t have hit him if he was standing a foot in front in front of you. Those beanbag guns have a hell of a recoil.” She was surprised to hear Lt. Flynn standing up for her. No one on in Major Crimes—let alone the entire LAPD was quite fond of her, least of all Chief Johnson and Lt. Provenza. 

“Is that a challenge, Flynn?” Provenza turned to face his fellow detective and Sharon wondered if they had forgotten her. She moved a little closer, intrigued despite herself about their not-so-little competitive streak. 

“Of course it’s a challenge. Mike can judge and we’ll see who’s really the best shot.” Once again, Sharon’s eyebrow arched up. “I just hope you won’t be too embarrassed when Captain Raydor kicks your ass.” Somehow, her eyebrow shot up even higher. Was she really being included in this?

“Hey, Julio!” Provenza craned up a little bit to look at the detective working across the room. “We’re going down to the shooting range. Let Chief know where we went.” Detective Sanchez nodded once before the lieutenants gathered their coats and firearms. 

“Hey, hey.” Sharon’s voice caught the men’s attention over the sound of shuffling chairs and then looked over at her. “If we’re judging based on my shot with that beanbag gun, it would only be fair for you two to shoot with the same gun.”

“Or we’ll all shoot with our respective firearms and see where that gets us,” Flynn suggested, staring her down. 

“Unless you’ve lost your nerve, _Captain.”_ Sharon shook her head and grabbed her purse off the chair by her hip. 

“Not at all. After you.” She gestured toward the hallway as she double checked her side for her own firearm. 

She followed the lieutenants into the elevator and all the way to the shooting range, grateful she was wearing pants. She was always more mindful of her stance whilst wearing  a dress or skirt. In pants, she could outshoot any of the LAPD without missing a beat. She accepted the earmuffs Tao offered her, settling them on her head and unable to repress a small grin. Tao seemed to have gained a little respect for her since she took the suspect down and Flynn had defended her to his partner. Maybe Major Crimes didn’t despise her as much as she thought. 

The three took their places, targets strung at the back of the shooting range. She glanced to her right and arched an eyebrow at Flynn before her gaze hardened and she glanced at Provenza. His gaze was just as hard as he nodded once. She adjusted her stance and took a deep breath as she drew her firearm, focusing in on the target.

It was over within ten minutes, their three guns empty of bullets and their senses heightened. Sharon huffed out a laugh and stepped away, sliding the earmuffs off her head and absently patting her hair down. The three stood off to the side as Tao collected their targets and reviewed them with the officer on duty. 

“Good luck,” Flynn murmured to Provenza. The older man huffed as he holstered his gun. The other two did the same. “I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

“We’ll see,” was all he responded. Sharon remained silent, her gaze torn between the two men by her side and Tao across the way. She couldn’t deny the thrill than thrummed through her veins after firing her gun. 

“Congrats, Captain.” Tao beamed as he returned to them, holding up each of their targets for them to see. 

Sharon’s was dead on, all of her bullets centered around the middle and a few at the head. Flynn’s was next, his bullets close to the Captain’s but with a few more spread out. Provenza’s, while passing, had more stray bullets than he seemed happy about. Sharon accepted her target and lightly ran her fingers over the bullet holes before shooting a grin to the lieutenants.

“I suppose that answers your question, then.” She stated simply, a small shrug following her words. Flynn’s expression almost comedically mimicked Tao’s from the shooting. 

“Yes…” Provenza murmured a few other things Sharon worked very hard not to hear. She wouldn’t score any points with Chief Johnson by recommending Lt. Provenza for sensitivity training. 

She watched the three lieutenants of Major Crimes for a few more moments before deciding she had overstayed her welcome. She cleared her throat and nodded, crisply folding her target up as she crossed the room to return the earmuffs and gather her bag. She tucked the paper inside and pulled out her phone as she made her way toward the elevator.

Nearly half an hour later, most of Major Crimes had filtered out including Chief Johnson and her husband. For some reason, Sharon found herself lingering, fiddling around with paperwork that really had nothing to do with her investigation or F.I.D. She shuffled through the papers once more and shot a glance toward the window, noting the setting sun. If she was honest with herself, she just didn’t want to return to an empty condo. God help her, she had enjoyed the short-lived competition with Provenza, Flynn, and Tao. She heard a noise and looked up to see Flynn staring intently at her.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes brushing across Flynn’s chest hidden by his blue shirt and black suspenders. She was momentarily distracted by how the blue of his shirt seemed to match her own, hidden by her black blazer. 

“I, uh…” He cleared his throat and walked around the desks to stand in front of her. Even in heels, he stood a number of inches above her.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” she repeated, not feeling the slightest bit intimidated by how close he was. 

“Captain…” He started to say more, but was stopped when he suddenly found their lips pressed together. Neither were sure of who moved first, but they were kissing as his hand came up and gently tangled in the hair at the back of her neck. 

“You might as well call me Sharon now,” she murmured, their lips brushing together as she whispered the words. 

“I’m sorry… I—We…” He swallowed and she couldn’t help but laugh softly, her hand resting on his chest. “Sorry… Just, watching you outshoot Provenza was a little….” He seemed at a loss for words. “Distracting,” he finally finished. 

“I thought your target was missing a few bullets,” she hummed and pressed their lips together again before glancing around the room. 

“We could take this to an interview room..” Sharon raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

“Too many cameras.” _Was she really going to do this?_

“Bathroom?” Andy suggested and her eyebrow arched higher as she trailed her fingers across his chest to his shoulder. She cast another quick glance around the room before a small grin spread across her features. 

“Never mind. Meet met in Interview One in a minute.” 

Five minutes later, she shut the interview door behind her and turned around to see Flynn leaning against the table. She had left her jacket, badge, and gun in her purse and shivered a little in the cool interview room. She blushed a little at Flynn’s obvious staring.

“Took you long enough,” he hummed, one leg crossed over the other as he continued unabashedly staring at her. 

“I disconnected a few cords in Electronics. As long as Tao or Buzz don't show up, I think we’re safe.” She crossed over to Flynn and he spread his legs so she could stand between them.

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her while she undid his suspenders and slid them off his shoulders. She focused on the buttons on his shirt next while he slid his hands up underneath her shirt, spreading them out across the soft skin. She shivered and her breath hitched, but she remained focused long enough to get his shirt off. Suddenly, he turned them around and gently pressed her against the table while he tugged her shirt off and tossed it aside. Her bra was next before he finally pressed his lips to hers again, both fighting for dominance as his hands brushed along her breasts. They parted long enough to push their respective pants and undergarments down before he lifted her up and set her on the table. She shivered as her bare skin came in contact with the cool wood and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I’m never going to be able to keep a straight face in this damn room,” he growled, kissing down her neck and across her chest. 

He was careful to leave marks on her skin where he knew they would be concealed by her clothes, not eager to spend an hour with Chief Johnson and Internal Affairs explaining he’d had sex with a superior officer _on duty and in an interview room_. The thought was gone from his mind almost as soon as it appeared as Sharon’s mouth parted open and their tongues tangled together. He gently shifted her so she was laying down against the table, easily fitting between her legs. She shuddered as she felt him brush against her entrance, his hand sliding down her body to caress the nub at the apex of her legs. 

“Jesus,” she growled, her hips arched up against him. “C’mon!” She bit her lip and gazed at him, green eyes dark with arousal. Flynn gripped her hips as he eased inside, feeling her body reluctantly stretch around him. He paused at her little whimpers, wondering how long it had been for her. It certainly hadn’t been recent for him. 

He rubbed her stomach with his thumbs as he felt her relax against him and the table. He carefully set up a gentle rhythm, rocking against her and ignoring the occasional squeak from the table. He groaned softly, his hands gripping her hips harder as he gradually lost control. Her moans egged him on and within moments, his hips were pounding against hers and her legs were tugging him even closer and deeper.  Ever the conscious lover, he kept up his thrusts while stroking his thumb across her nub until he felt her clench and shudder around him. Her orgasm tugged him over the edge and he bottomed out, their chests and stomachs pressed together as they panted in sync. 

After a few minutes, he straightened up and eased out, stepping back so she could sit up. She rested her hands on the table and slowly eased up, a groan falling from her lips.  “Oh, god." A few loud pops came from her back and she winced. “We are too damn old to be doing… _that_!” She surprised Flynn; he thought the first thing that would come from her mouth would be protocol and policies. 

Flynn laughed softly and grabbed her panties and pants off the floor, tossing them too her.  “Agreed, but I couldn’t help myself.” He grinned and began dressing himself, wishing he had something to offer Sharon to help her clean up. 

Shakily, Sharon stood from the table and set her clothes behind her on the table. She wrinkled her nose and stared at them for a moment before she grabbed her underwear. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable to go home without wearing them, but it would be better than leaving the mess between her thighs. She gently wiped her thighs clean and pocketed her panties, deciding she would toss them in the trashcan in the garage. She cleared her throat and tugged her pants on, glancing up to see Flynn buttoning his shirt. 

“That felt good,” she admitted, blushing a little. She was still slightly out of breath. Understandably too. There hadn’t been too many lovers recently and certainly none of them as considerate as the man before her. 

“It did,” he replied. He tucked his shirt in and decided he was presentable enough. “I should, uh.. go plug those wires back in. Make sure no one notices anything is amiss here.” She nodded and he left the room, leaving Sharon to tug her bra and shirt on alone.

They met in the murder room again, an awkward silence between them. Sharon eased her jacket on and ran her fingers through her hair, her head shaking a bit. She looked conflicted for a moment as she slipped her purse onto her shoulder and glanced around.

“Jesus, I’m still married.” Flynn noticed that she hadn’t acknowledged him as anything other than lieutenant. Granted, he had only referred to her as captain, so he couldn’t talk either. “I have a husband.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, hurrying from the room as quickly as she could in pants sans panties. 

Flynn watched her go, his head tilted to the side a bit in confusion. She was a damn fine woman and he knew he would see her again. He just wanted to know how she would act when she was forced to continue her investigation. 


End file.
